


You Can't Put A Price on Love, But You Got It Anyway

by Darth_Seal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin is Erwin's Son, Armin is a Little Shit, CEO Armin Arlet, CEO Erwin Smith, Dad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dancer Eren Yeager, Dancer Mikasa, F/F, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa and Eren are Levi's Kids, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Armin Arlert, Tattooed Eren Yeager, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tattooed Mikasa, dad erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Seal/pseuds/Darth_Seal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has always been a hard worker. He works hard to give his kids everything. But it all changes when his son Eren drags home one hell of boyfriend. Enter Armin Smith son of the Super Rich Trillion-air Erwin Smith. Bring his father into the equation and you have love recipe destined to fail. Erwin thinks the only way to earn love from other people is to buy it. But Levi won't have it. Enter the Lives of these two Families as they fight for pride and honor to win each other hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Boy That Would Change Our Lives Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my love story. I have practiced my writing and this is a story that will leave me proud. So please for gods sake leave a comment it will only make this Fan fiction better. Also I need a beta.

Armin Smith was always a soft hearted person. He found it easy to like other people. The same couldn't be said for his father. Who always showed people just how much money he had. Armin on the other hand wore normal street clothes and blended into society hiding the fact that he was the CEO of Arlert Tech Inc. Armin had just turned 18 and had graduated from his second collage that summer. After he graduated though he bought the private collage and fired the math teacher. Armin always hated Nile Dok. He gave him a A- on his math test. All because he got one question wrong. So he's not one hundred percent kind hearted. He's a bit sassy. Actually he's inconceivably sassy.

Anyways Armin just enrolled into a new collage to become a Marine Biologist. He wants to become a Marine Biologist because he want to start to building Aquariums all over the world to give people a little slice of ocean life. But when he arrived at the collage he found someone that loved his sass. He had brown hair, shining emerald eyes, a tattoo on his arm, and his name was Eren Ackerman. No matter how many times Armin tried to drive Eren away he always came back. Before long they became friends. Armin had a strict rule on having friends. 

1\. They had to be able to travel the world on a whim.  
2\. They had to have money. (Armin hates Moochers.)  
3\. They have to be sassy like him.  
4\. They can't be poor because he wants love to be real.  
5\. They have to be female.

In less then a year all 5 of Armin's Sacred rules were broken. And it was so worth breaking all of them. But recently they have been growing closer to each other. And before he knew it Armin Smith broke most of rules on dating and asked Eren Ackerman the boy that forced himself into his life, to be his boyfriend.

Eren Ackerman can more or less be described as person the universe hates and loves at the same time. His family can barely rub two penny's together. So he got a job as dancer at the same club his sister and father work at. After that his family moved from dirt poor to low class family. Then they moved form low class to very low middle class when his dad got a new job at Arlert Tech Inc. Eren and his sister Mikasa Ackerman also applied and both got hired. But instead of working at the factory they were sent to Marie University to get degrees in Business so that they could become sales reps for the new up and coming Ocean For the World Project. So while their father Levi Ackerman will be stuck making glass and other tech, they get paid to learn. One of the Great Benefits their mysterious CEO put into place.

So when Eren goes to Marie University he meets a super intelligent boy aspiring to be a Marine Biologist. Eren couldn't decide whether this boy was hot or cute. He finally decided he was both. So Eren but on his 'I can charm anyone' face and got to work by introducing himself. The boy's response however was so full of sass Eren almost cried like a little bitch in front of him. However, he maned up and managed to get to his friend Jean before bursting out in tears. After that incident Eren went into try hard mode and launched himself at the boy. After three days the boy said his name was 'Eren go fuck yourself Ackerman and stay away from me or I'll get a restraining order on your ass'. But Eren wasn't so sure and after a week sass and trying he finally got the name he wanted 'when he fell into the Marie University fountain' and it was a beautiful name at that Armin Vermilion Smith. 

Thus began the friendship that would change the Ackerman family's lives forever. After several months of friendship Armin asked Eren to be his boyfriend. After several hours of crying to Jean, Eren said yes. After Eren said yes he invited Armin to his house for dinner so he could introduce is new boyfriend to his father.

And this event begins our story of "You Can't Put A Price on Love, But You Got It Anyway".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look below people you will find a comment section and a kudo button. Using either will make me happy. Your reward will be faster releases on my chapters. Otherwise I'll release them Every Sunday. Join me for a journey.


	2. The Boy Called Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tells Levi about Armin.

For Levi Fridays have always been special days for him. His wife died on Friday, both of his children were born a Friday, his mother died on a Friday, and he got married on a Friday. So any news that would change his life always happened on a Friday. 

On Friday Levi would always clean so when the life changing news came, he wouldn’t have a heart attack and die. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Friday March 21 3:00 P.M.

Levi pulled into his drive. After pulling in he got out of his and walked inside his house. As he walked to his cleaning closet Mikasa yelled from the couch “Welcome home Dad. Eren isn’t back yet. Said he was going to talk to a friend.” 

Levi smiled as he pulled cleaning supplies out of his closet and yelled back “You could have just he was hanging out with Jean and the guys.” Mikasa gave a sly smile said “Oh, I know that. This person isn’t Jean or the guys.” Levi set to hard scrubbing the kitchen table and said “So who id he with then. Because if he is with some random ass I will bruise his.”

Mikasa laughed and said “This person may be a stranger to you, but Eren and I have known him since we got into collage.” Levi sighed as finished the table and moved onto the counter and said “Well I wish Eren would bring his friend over so they can make mess so cleaning would be more fun. This place is partially spotless now days. Maybe we should get a cat. Those thing will make a mess for me to clean up. So Mikasa when will Eren be ba..”

As if summand, Eren came bursting into the house yelling “Hey Dad where are you? I have great news.” Levi’s hand shot up to his heart and he said “I am in the kitchen and are trying to off your old man. You almost gave me a heart attack.” Levi turned around to look at Eren as he came running into the kitchen. Mikasa walked up behind Eren in nothing more than a sport bra and small pair of shorts.

Eren brushed his hair wild hair back and said “Sorry dad didn’t mean to scare ya.” Mikasa walked next to Eren and said “So what’s this fantastic news that has you all excited?” Levi set his cleaning supplies down and sat into chair and said “Ok Eren tell me this news already.” 

Eren smiled and said “I have a boyfriend.”

Levi sighed and said “And here I thought you were going to tell Mikasa is pregnant or something important like that. Wait…….. Eren…… has……. A………..”

“BOYFREIND??!!!!!!!”

Levi flung himself out his chair and landed on the ground. He spun himself around to look at Eren. “So the guy you have been hanging around with is your boyfriend and you haven’t brought him home once so he can take the ‘Levi Safety Test’.”

Eren rubbed his hair and said “Well he is very shy but I brought him over today.” Mikasa walked away from the two and started making popcorn. Levi pulled a list off the fridge. “I want to know his name, his age, hair color, eye color, hmm I don’t need his penis size yet, but I do need his height.”

“Let me see my name is Armin Vermillion Smith. I am 18 years old. I am blond and have beautiful blue eyes. I don’t know why you would ever want my penis size but its probably bigger than yours and I am 5’9”.”

Levi was quickly scribbling stuff down and said “Hmm Eren I just me or did your voice just get lighter? And what do you mean his penis bigger than mine? He’s the who wants to top right?”

The same voice spoke out “You really don’t pay attention do you Levi?”

Levi looked up from his paper to see a blond standing next to Mikasa causally eating out of her popcorn bowl. Levi looked at Eren to see him just standing their twiddling his thumbs together. Eren turned to look at Armin and said “I thought I told you to stay in the car.” Armin grabbed a hand full of popcorn and said “And I once told you to stay away from me, but that didn’t work out well did it. Call this payback.” 

Levi was shell shocked. Never in his life had he seen someone capable of burning him and Eren and not getting punch 5 seconds later. Levi stepped forward and grabbed Armin by arm and dragged him by the arm towards his bedroom. Armin followed along but before saying “If you want measure my dick, you can go to hell!”. 

Levi pulled Armin into his bedroom and threw him onto the bed. Levi then pulled out his laptop and cellphone. Levi dialed up his younger brother Farlan. After Farlan answered Levi said “Hey Farlan I know this is sudden but my son got a new boyfriend and I need you to I.D. check him for me. His name his Armin Vermillion Smith. He has Blond Hair and Blue Eyes, and he’s 5’9”.”

Levi heard typing on the other side and then Farlan spoke “Hey Lee, do have a birthday?” Levi turned and looked at Armin. “What’s your birthday?” Armin’s eye brow rose up a little. “Is this a job interview or an I.D. check. Hey don’t give that look! Uuuggghhh! Fine November 3rd, 1997.”

Levi turned and said “November 3rd, 1997.” Levi heard Farlan snort on the other side. He then said “I found the person you’re looking for, but are you sure your son is dating this person?” Levi laughed and said “I have in the room with me I’m 100% sure this is the right person.” Levi looked down at his computer as Armin’s records appeared on the screen. Farlan laughed and said “Here you go then big bro, now I got to get back to work. See you soon.”

Levi put his phone away and looked down at Armin’s records. But as Levi looked at them he felt something cold touch the back of his head. “I am sorry Mr. Levi but please delete those records I don’t want Eren to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's chapter done


	3. The Boy Who Hides Everthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things settle down between Armin and Levi. And More about Armin is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter. Enjoy!

Levi sighed and pulled his hands away from the desk. Levi looked up from the computer and said “My brother and sister are in the police force. I know what a Taser feels like. So what’s so important that you don’t want Eren to know. If you tell me, you can then shoot me with your Taser for violating your records.”

Levi felt the Taser leave his neck as Armin sat back down on Levi’s bed. “Ok Levi you have 7 minutes to search for what you’re looking for. If you promise not to tell Eren about anything you find to be unsettling, then I will put the Taser away and forget this incident ever happened. But if you fail these conditions you’ll be on janitor duty for the rest of your working career!”

Levi scoffed and started sifting through Armin’s records. “Honestly Armin you shouldn’t make empty threats you can’t keep. I mean seriously, the only way you could make me a janitor for life is if you own Arlert Tec. And I highly doubt you own…… shit.” 

Levi rubbed his eyes and just stared at the computer screen. “So this is what you didn’t want Eren to know?” Armin smiled and said “Yup there it is. The thing I don’t want Eren to know. I am the CEO of Arlert Tec, and the heir to Smith Industries, Smith Tech, Smith Games, and I will also inherit half of Hange Tec. In other words, I will one day be the richest person in the world. I already own a 12-Billion-dollar company and it’s still growing. And the Company’s I will inherit will be another 15 Trillion added to my massive bank account.”

Levi could fell sweet run down his back from the insane speech Armin just gave him. “So you want Eren to think your just some college student because if he found out he would love you for your money and not for the person you are.” 

Armin smiled and said “Exactly right. I am glad you understand where I am coming from. So then now that you know I am stinking rich is there anything else you want to know.” Levi just finished reading Armin’s records and then deleted them. He then turned to look straight at Armin and asked “Is your company involved in anything considered illegal?”  
Armin starting laughing and said “Nope. Arlert tech is 100% legit.” Levi smiled and asked again “If I stay quiet will you give me 1 million dollars and a promotion?” Armin stopped laughing and looked at Levi. “You’re trying to blackmail me?”

Levi smiled and said “Not really just trying to make a profit so my kids can live in a better house and so I can get better pay.” Armin grinned “You have zero business experience and you’re picking a fight with me in my territory. I once sold a pencil for 15 dollars. My negation powers are far beyond yours. Here let me give you a show you won’t soon forget.”

Armin then stood up and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from Levi’s desk. He then sat back down and started writing. “So Levi you want 1,000,000 and a promotion. Let’s look at it this way. You want be put a massive investment into something that may not work out. Therefore, if our relationship falls through I’d be out 1 million dollars. So in other words I’d be a complete idiot if I went for this deal. So how would I keep you quiet and not make any dumb decisions at the same time. The answer is simple. I buy the house in my name so if the relationship falls through I’ll just make you pay rent. And I’ll throw in a 50,000 dollar signing bonus for your promotion. Because every month I am given a small list of employees that deserve promotions and it just so happens you are on this list.”

Levi whistled and said “I feel like you could have me pay you just so you could give my little Eren some love. Good god my head his spinning right now. But man the way you set this up. If everything goes south with the relationship your still set up to make a gain.” 

Armin smiled and held up the piece of paper. Levi’s eyes widened as he saw that the piece of paper had transformed into a contract. “Well I wouldn’t be a business tycoon if I wasn’t able to do this. So do want to sign the Devil’s contract or do you want to back out and leave this incident alone.”

Levi’s face returned to its usual frown and he said “Well Armin signing the contract will hurt my pride a little knowing I had to depend on someone else to get to where I will be if I signed this. But I would also be haunted by the past if I don’t sign. Well I guess you leave me no choice Armin I will sign the Devil’s contract.”

Armin smiled as Levi signed the contract. Armin then held out his hand to Levi and said “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you.” After Levi shook Armin’s hand Armin asked “So why did you want to measure dick?” Levi raised is eye brows and said “Well I care about Eren a lot. I wanted to make sure the person riding him wouldn’t tear his ass open.” 

Armin put his chin in his hand and said “Well were not at that point yet so you should just leave it alone for now.” 

Levi stood up and said “Ya I guess I can just leave it alone for now. But I have just one more question for you. What is your dad like?” Armin looked Levi and laughed. “My dad’s two loves in his life is Money and Me. He normally just likes to solve all his problems with money. Whenever he wants someone to love him he just pays them.” 

Levi sighed and said “So is there any chance I can meet him.” Armin looked up and said “Under normal circumstances no. But dad always makes time for me if I ask him too. But you’ll probably only have an hour at most to meet him and we’ll probably have to fly to him. But you’re in luck. My dad always takes one week off for summer so you can meet him then. This year we are going down to my private island. It’s in august so I’ll have 4 months to tell Eren I am rich.”  
Levi looked at Armin and said “So to meet your dad I have to go to a tropical island in the middle of summer. Well count me in.” 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meanwhile with Eren and Mikasa

Mikasa turned and looked at Eren has Armin got dragged away. Mikasa finished off he popcorn and said “Well I am going to go exercise in the basement, you should come too Eren. So when Armin comes and find us you can show off your 4 pack to him. I wonder. Hey Eren do you know if Armin works out?”

Eren laughed as he followed his sister in to the basement. “Yup he works out every day Mikasa. He literally caries 100 pounds of books with him every day. I haven’t seen his stomach but I bet he has at least the start of a 4 pack.” 

Mikasa loaded 200 pounds of weights on to the bar. While Eren loaded 250 pounds onto his bar. Eren looked at Mikasa and said “Why are you starting off easy, you normally go for 250 pound and work your way to 325.” Mikasa smiled and said “I want to impress your boyfriend a little bit. So I am going for 350 today.”

Eren smiled and looked at Mikasa. He then took 50 pounds off the bar and said “Well then I am going to go for 350 as well. And after I am nice and sweaty I am going to strut butt naked through this house. Because Armin is going to need this after his conversation with dad.”

Mikasa looked at Eren and said “Well I’ll just have to strut then too. Armin does look like the bi-sexual type. So Eren your birthday is in a few a days have you thought about what you want to do?” Eren smiled and said “I was going to have Jean take us to his amusement park. But I think I might be able to get us to some place way better this year.” 

Mikasa looked at Eren has she finished her 20th rep. “How are you going to pull that off.” Eren smiled and said “I think Armin may be loaded like Jean.” 

Mikasa laughed and said “Just because Armin’s last name is Smith, does not make him the son of Erwin Smith the super-rich mega tycoon. He may have money because nobody is that sassy unless they have a very large bank to rely on. And also I trailed him one day Eren and he does have a driver license.”

Eren Pulled his shirt off has Mikasa undid her sports bra. “So what kind of car did he have Mikasa.” Mikasa smiled and said “He owns a 1965 Shelby Cobra Roadster. It looked awesome too.” Eren smiled and said “So he is rich. But he didn’t tell me because he wants me to love him for personality and good looks rather than his money. Well I guess I will have to a way to express that. So Mikasa anybody you have interest in besides my boyfriend?”

Mikasa sighed and said “Not yet.” 

Both Eren and Mikasa finished their 300 pound reps and started switching when they heard their dad’s door open.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Back with Armin and Levi.

Levi stood up and walked towards the door. He looked back at Armin and said “My kids are probably in the basement exercising. But just to warn you when those two are in this house they are nudists. Whenever they exercise they start to strip and when they are done they are completely naked.”

Armin shrugged and said “My dad is the same way. Always trying to show off. I got him to stop once by dropping to his level and doing the same thing. And I do exercise I got to keep myself in shape in order to carry all of my beloved books with me.” Levi looked at Armin and asked “How much can you bench press Armin?” 

Armin lifted up his shirt and said “It’s no fun telling you, I’d rather show you what I am cable of.”

Both Levi and Armin walked into basement to find Eren and Mikasa naked. Mikasa was doing 10 reps of 365 pounds and Eren was doing 10 reps of 340 pounds. Levi walked forward and said “Good job to both of you. Go grab some water and then come back. We are going to see how much Armin can bench press.

Levi walked over to a black board with 10 names on it. Levi, Mikasa, Eren, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Isabel, and Farlan. Next each name in the same order was numbers. 425, L, 400, M, 375, E, 295, C, 300, S, 340, J, 270, M, 380, Y, 390, I, and 390, F. Levi put down Armin’s name and said “Each of these weights are our maximum at 5 reps each. The lowest score is Marco’s at 270, but his arm was hurt that day so you have to beat Connie instead.” 

Armin looked at the pictures next to the board and saw 7 out of 10 of them were nude. Armin sat at the bench Mikasa was at and said “Well I am not going full nude but I will take my shirt off.” Armin stood up and started stretching his arms and legs. By the time he had finished Mikasa and Eren came back down stairs. They were both in towels now.

Armin had the bar set at a 100 pounds and he effortlessly did 20 reps. Mikasa elbowed Eren and said “I bet you 10 dollars he can only go up to 250 pounds.” Eren smiled and said  
“He started at 100 pounds, so he can only go up to 200 probably.” Levi scoffed and said “Your both low balling it way too much. He’s only warming up. He has Connie beat. I say his max 350.”

To prove Levi’s point Armin went from 150 to 200 to 250 and then he did 20 reps at 300 as well. After Armin finished the 300 he stood up and took his sweater off. Levi’s widened as Armin went and did 10 reps at 325 pounds. Levi step behind the bar to spot Armin and asked “How is a string bean like you lifting this much weight. Armin smiled and said “I have less than 7% percent body fat and I did the proper warm ups and stretches. Also I am not letting my body cool down. Thus I am keeping my muscles loose. It’s pretty cold down here so if you’re butt naked the cold air will stiffen your muscles.” 

Armin did a rep of 10 at 350 and a rep of 5 at 375 pounds. After the 375 Armin pulled his t-shirt off finally revealing his stomach. Both Mikasa and Levi whistled while Eren coughed and turned around. Mikasa stepped forward and placed her hand on Armin’s stomach and said “Well Eren you are so wrong. This is a six pack and let’s just say its super-hot.”

Armin smiled and said “That’s it 375 is my maximum.” Armin leaned forward panting while Levi walked forward and put 375 next to Armin’s name. While Levi was over at the board Mikasa took a picture of Armin. Eren then walked up next to Armin and said “Well this your one of big secrets. Hum... I like this a lot. Yours super-cute face goes well with your super-body.” 

Armin blushed and said “I am not that hot. I just look good that’s all. If I was hot, I’d be a super model. You’re the hot one in this relationship. I’ll stick with being cute.”  
Levi sighed and said “One moment your busting our balls with a hammer, the next you too modest for your own good. Aaaaahhh wellll, at least you don’t have a god complexion.” 

Armin started laughing at Levi’s comment. After Armin barely got his breath back he said “I… don’t… have… a… god... complexion… but… my… dad… well… that’s… different...”  
After Armin fully got his breath back he said “Well I am sweaty and I stink. Where’s your shower at so I can freshen up?” Eren stood up and said “Follow me and I’ll show you Armin.”

Armin stood up followed Eren leaving Levi and Mikasa alone in the basement. Mikasa looked at her dad and said “How Eren got lucky enough to score someone like that I will never know.” Mikasa push her towel against her leg. 

Levi smiled and said “Well Armin passed the Levi safety test. Sure he comes off a bit ruff at first, but once you see his true side you can see how kind he can be. Armin is very complicated so let’s keep an eye on them and we’ll see just what of person Armin truly is. Also Mikasa how would feel about moving to a new house?”

Mikasa looked up at the ceiling and said “I wouldn’t mind if we moved to a bigger house but from the way you’re talking it sounds like you and Eren will be sharing a room again.”  
Levi looked at Mikasa and said “It will be bigger house Mikasa, because I just scored a promotion.”

Mikasa smiled and said “So I guess you bribed Armin for that promotion?”

Levi turned his head and asked “How do you know you Armin really is?

Mikasa looked away and said “Well when Eren started to hang out with Armin, I decided to tail Armin. He owns a cobra and he lives in the penthouse of the Arlert Tech apartment buildings. I thought he was just rich, but you confirmed my suspicions. Don’t worry dad I won’t tell Eren. But Eren does know Armin is rich.” 

Levi sighed and asked “So did you get Eren a present for his 20th birthday?”

Mikasa rubbed her leg with her towel again and said “Ya I did get him a present. I told Armin as well and he said he’d get Eren a present as well.” Mikasa then grabbed her phone and said “Well I am going to my room while Armin and Eren take their showers.” 

Mikasa quickly walked up the stairs and pushed past her bother at the top of the stairs. Mikasa then walked into her room and put her phone on her bed. Mikasa pulled her towel off and pulled the picture of Armin up. Mikasa then set to work with pleasuring herself. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Eren sighed as Mikasa pushed herself past him. Eren then walked into the basement to find his dad cleaning everything. Eren walked close to his dad and asked “So Dad what’s for super tonight?”

Levi sighed and said “Well I was thinking we would have spaghetti tonight, but then Armin showed up and I don’t really know what Armin likes.” Eren smiled and said “Spaghetti well be fine dad. In the few months I have known Armin he has had spaghetti several times at lunch. So dad after dinner I was thing we could play just dance on that cheap Wii jean got for us.”

Levi grabbed a spray bottle and tried talking but was interrupted by a yell “AAARRGGGGG AARMMMIIINNN!!!!”

Both Levi and Eren looked up at the ceiling. “Eren I think your sister just...” “I know what just happened dad. I am not impressed.” Levi went back to cleaning and said “So you want to play just dance. Ya that’s fine. But honestly I thought I told Mikasa to….” “JUST DROP IT DAD!!! DAMN!!! SO MY SISTER JUST USED MY BOYFRIEND FOR PORNO MATERIALL!!! I DON’T GIVE TWO SHITS!!! JUST DROP IT!!!” 

Eren turned around and walked up the stairs and walked into his room. Levi sighed and went back to cleaning.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After Levi finished cleaning the basement he walked up stairs to find Armin cooking at the stove. Levi sat at the table and asked “So did you hear Mikasa’s battle cry?” Armin cringed and said “Ya I heard it. It made trip and fall in the shower. By the way they both finished their showers and now they’re both in their rooms resting until dinner is done.”  
Levi shrugged and said “I told those kids that pleasure time is between 10p.m and 12a.m. Whelp, at least now I know why Mikasa kept rubbing her legs with her towel.” Armin sighed and said “Well at least I know if things go wrong with Eren I have a backup relationship.” 

Levi looked into the living room and said “Sorry about my daughter’s behavior. Those two have had a rough life.” Armin shrugged and said “Ya I bet they did. Life can be tough. All we can do is just be tougher than life, because if we aren’t it’ll kick our ass.”

Levi just frowned and said “Honestly Armin what do you know about hardships? The worst thing that happened to you is that you didn’t get your daily snack.” Armin stared into the boiling pot of water and said “My dad once lost me for 3 months and forgot I even existed.” Levi shrugged and said “Damn, well I guess I was very wrong.” 

Armin sighed and said “I was three and I had aunt Hange to look after me. If I didn’t well I don’t know what would have happened. But hey enough moping. Dinner is done.” Armin drained the water from the noodles. Armin pulled garlic bread out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove. Armin then called out to Eren and Mikasa and within a few minutes they were at the table eating dinner.

After dinner they played a few rounds of Just Dance, with Armin coming in last place, in all of the games played. After the games Armin called a taxi and got ready to go home. But before Armin left Eren gave Armin jean’s home addresses and told Armin to be there at 1:00 p.m.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

10:00 P.M. That night

Levi walked into his bedroom to go to bed. But before he hoped into his bed his phone rang. Levi picked it upped and answered it. But before he had a chance to say anything he was interrupted by the person on the other end of line. “Hello is this Levi Ackerman?” “Yes this is Levi Ackerman.” “Good. My name is Erwin Smith, Armin’s beloved father. I am calling you to ask a favor of you. And if you accept I’ll pay you a lot of money.” “I’ll do the favor but I don’t want your money.” “Nonsense I have to pay you. As for the favor I need you to get the gay out of Armin. I want Armin to date your daughter Mikasa not your son.”

At Erwin’s words all Levi saw was red. “Listen hear you piece of shit. You may be Armin’s father but that’s going too far. It’s not my job to tell you how to parent, but Armin should be allowed to love who he wants, not to be told to who love.” The line went silent for a few moments but then a new voice appeared on the line. “Sorry about that Levi my name is Hange Zoe. Just ignore old Erwin. He still hasn’t learned his lesson yet. Honestly he is still blaming the butler for making Armin run away from home. So Levi how is my baby doing?”

Levi sighed and said “I just meet him today but he seems like a very good kid.” “YYYYAAAAAAAYYYY, ha I told you he is a good kid Scrooge McDuck.” Hange spoke to Levi again “Whelp thanks for letting me know how my darling nephew is doing. Also I will send you a text with my number on it. Call me if you need anything. BYE!!!” The person called Hange then hung up. A few seconds later a text appeared. 

Levi sighed and said “What a day. This kid is going to be the death of me.” With that Levi curled up and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will be about this length. Welp see you next chapter.


	4. Love Can Only Be Earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. But the impact it has on the story will be major.

Smith Industries Headquarters just after the call to Levi.

 

Erwin slammed his fist on to the desk and gave Hange a death glare. Erwin stood up and pulled out his wallet and said “I love you Hange and you are Armin’s Aunt, but how much do I have to pay you, so you stay out of my business?”

 

Hange sneered and yelled back “You good for nothing asshole! You and Armin pretend you both have a good relationship but I know you only have one love and that is money!”

 

Erwin turned his back on Hange and said “Hey I paid good money to bring Armin into this world. Paying off a surrogate mother to have your child is very expensive. And I never plan on doing it again. I mean I never found a woman I truly loved, but I still need an heir to run my company and inherit my wealth after I die. So, I used my resources and Armin was the product.  And does Armin need all my love? He is destined to be the richest man on Earth. Isn’t that the greatest love a father could give?”

 

Hange took off their glasses and placed them on the table. They pulled out their wallet opened it up and pulled out a bunch of photo’s. They sat back down in a chair and said “Erwin that isn’t love. That’s greed. I know love. I also know greed and addictions. Armin taught me how to love and how to break my bad addictions. Pixis, Armin’s drunk butler is more a father than you. The only thing you deserve to call yourself is Armin’s sponsor. Because they only thing you gave him as a child is money. Pixis and I gave him love. We raised him into the fine kind child he is today. I mean look at what happened when he was three. You decided to take care of him for one day and you left him in Disney World hotel room for Fuck’s sake!”

 

Erwin turned around and said “Hey one of my factories burned downed and I was needed elsewhere. It was an extremely important matter.”

 

Hange dropped a photo on the table and said “Heh. So, a factory is more important than your son? You win worst parent of the year award once again. Honestly, I should pay you to stay out of Armin’s life.”

 

Erwin looked directly at Hange and said “Give me 1,000,000 dollars and you have a deal Hange. I’ll leave Armin and his relationships alone. There is the summer vacation trip and I will go to that but other than that I will be non-existent.”

 

Hange only had a look of horror on their face. “You’re the worst Erwin. You’d sell your own son for a quick pay day. Honestly Erwin you should throw away that sick dream of yours and try to love him for real. Why do I ever try to reason with your stupid ass? I’m leaving. Here I’ll even leave the pictures. Maybe these will wake you up.”

 

Hange threw the pictures on the table grabbed their glasses and walked out of the office with tears in their eyes. Erwin walked forward and picked up one of the pictures. Four figures were in the picture. Erwin was in the middle holding Armin only minutes after his birth. On his left was Hange and on his right, was Pixis. Erwin flipped the photo over. On the backside was one sentence written in Pixis’s hand writing. 

 

_You Can’t Put A Price On Love, Because it can only be Earned._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, I like kudos.


	5. To Jean's house we go.

#### Armin’s Penthouse Saturday March 22, 7:00 A.M.

“Pixis where is my ‘Super Fancy Impress Everyone in the World’ Suit?!” Armin yelled out as he frantically went through his wardrobe.

An old man opened the door to Armin’s bedroom and Held up a blue suit with a black over coat. He placed the suit on Armin’s giant fluffy bed and said “Can you keep your voice down Armin I am a bit drunk still?”

Armin turn form his wardrobe and threw down a dark blue tie. “Honestly I don’t know why I even bother getting out of bed today. I mean I am going to Jean Kirstein’s house. He may not recognize who I am but once his parents see my face it will be game over for me. Plus, I think it will be better if I tell Eren I am Rich. Besides the fact Mikasa has been stalking me for a while.”

Pixis reached down and unbuttoned Armin’s night shirt and threw it onto the bed. He then picked up the blue dress shirt and put it on Armin and buttoned up the front. “Honestly Armin it shouldn’t matter if your rich or not. If Eren knows you are rich and never asked you about it. Then that means he loves you for who are and not your insane cash fund. I mean it very easy to fall in love with you. It may be the alcohol talking but I know I love you for who are. You are not your father. If you truly love Eren than put your chin up boy. Fight for Eren and show him that you truly love him. And if he truly loves you than he will meet your actions with his own.”

Armin smiled has Pixis finished dressing him. “So, you think I stand a chance against the cruel power that is love? I mean dad just answers all of his problems with money and look how he turned out.”

Pixis frowned and said “Yes your dad seems to figure everything out with money. But is he truly happy? I don’t think so. Money can only get someone so far. Its love, its happiness, and its joy that truly defeats all of life’s problems and challenges.”

Armin looked Pixis in his eyes and said “So you ready go Pixis? We have to pick up Eren and Mikasa at 8:30. I promised them I would.”

Pixis walked towards the door and said “I already called Thomas to bring the limo out front.”

Armin followed Pixis out the door and into the living room. “Good. Thanks for agreeing to come with me today Pixis. It feels reassuring having Pixis of twenty-one wives and twenty-one divorces with me.”

Pixis stepped into and took a drink of his flask as Armin stepped into the elevator next to him. “No problem Armin. I am your personal Drunkler after all.” Armin laughed and said “Honestly Pixis I think you are the only Drunkler in the world.”

Pixis laughed and said “You if it wasn’t for you and Hange, I would probably just be a hobo.” 

The elevator reached its destination and Pixis stepped out into the garage. He walked up to the small Limo and opened the door for Armin. Armin climbed into the Limo and sat down. Pixis closed the door and got into the passenger seat and the Limo took off. 

Armin pulled out his phone and quickly sent Eren a text that said that they were on their way. After sending the text Armin’s phone starting ring. Armin looked down at his phone and saw it was Hange calling him. Armin quickly answered his phone and said “Hi Aunt Hange! What can I do for you?” 

Hange laughed and said “Hey Armin are you available for dinner tomorrow? I’d like to meet your new boyfriend.”

Armin smiled and said “I have nothing planned for tomorrow and Eren said that I could pick out the things we get to do tomorrow. So, where would you like to go for dinner?”

Hange giggled and said “I’d love to go to a McDonalds. Moblet won’t normally let me go, so I would like to go with you.”

“Ok Hange I will meet you at 6:00 at the nearest McDonalds from my Apartment.”

“Ok well I got to go to a meeting with Scrooge McAsshole.”  


Hange hung up before Armin could ask any more questions.  


#### Ackerman Residence 8:00 A.M.

Eren and Mikasa sat at the table with their father. Levi had a big smile on his face as he looked down at his email. Levi looked up at his kids and said “OK kids I just got this email a little bit ago. Dear Mr. Ackerman due to a high recommendation from the higher ups you will be transferred from our factory to the Arlert Tech Office. You will then affective and immediately be placed in charge of janitorial duties of all the building and factories owned by Arlert Tech in the surrounding area. That’s two factories, one office, and 21 apartment complexes. You will be placed on salary and you will make $240,000 a year. The promotion comes with a signing bonus of $50,000. You’ll get your own office and your job title will be ‘Master Cleaner of Sector 2’. Sincerely, The Manager.”  


Levi looked down at the email and thought ‘That little shit. He gave a promotion but he still made a janitor. If I wasn’t afraid of getting fired and sued, I’d punch him.’  


Mikasa got up and gave Levi a hug and kiss and said “Congratz on your promotion dad. So, I guess were poor no more?”  


Levi smiled said “That’s right kiddo we are poor no more. And better yet my relaxing hobby has literally become my day job.”  


Eren stood up and said with a shit eating grin “Take that Jean. He can no longer make fun of me for being dirt poor.”  


Just then a small Limo pulled up in front of the house. An old man climbed out of the front passenger seat. The old man then walk to back of the Limo and opened the door. Armin in a very fancy suit climbed out of the car and started walking towards the house. Eren ran to the and opened the door. “Armin what is this?”  


Armin smiled and said “I will explain in the Limo Eren. But for now, I would like to introduce you to my Drunkler Dot Pixis. But you can just call him Pixis.”  


Eren shook Pixis’s hand and said “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  


Pixis smiled and said “Same here Eren.”  


Armin turned and started walking back to the Limo and Eren followed Pixis out the door with Mikasa. Both Eren and Mikasa turned around and yelled to their Dad. “See you later Dad!”  


Armin climbed into the Limo followed by Eren and Mikasa.  


Armin sat down on the seat with his back to the Driver. “So Eren and Mikasa as you both can clearly see I am rich.”  


Eren leaned forward and asked “How rich?”  


Armin scoffed and said “Rich enough to buy and sell your ass if you piss me off. So Eren how do feel about me being rich?”  


Eren laughed and said “If you keep being the same Armin I feel in love with then you being loaded doesn’t bother me at all. Also, I had a feeling you were rich. And it makes me so proud of you that you are being honest with me so soon.”  


Eren grabbed Armin’s hands and leaned in for a kiss. Armin let out a breath of air that he was holding in and started leaning forward. “You’re not going to take advantage of me for money?”  


Eren smirked and kissed Armin. After pulling back he said “What part of keep being the same Armin I fell in love with don’t you understand Armin? I love you for you are not for the size of your wallet. Although I am human and a few shiny things here and there won’t hurt, but your feelings come first Armin. I trust and love you Armin and that will always be enough for me.”  


Armin leaned in and kissed Eren much harder than the first time. “Eren I was worried for a moment there, but now I feel so relived. How do you feel about this Mikasa?”  


Mikasa looked up at Armin and said “You make Eren very happy and I am ok with it. Just don’t spoil Eren to much. Jean already spoils Eren enough.”  


Armin looked at Eren and asked “So Eren, I guess you invited me to Jean’s house to try and expose my secret, right?”  


Eren looked at the guiltily and said “Yes I did.”  


Armin giggled and said “Your birthday is in 8 days, so I guess you wanted to expose me, so that you could bribe me for a very special birthday present, right?”  


Eren grinned at the floor and said “Caught red handed. Ya after I exposed you and dealt with the after math of your shock I was going to selfishly bring up my request. But since you trusted me enough to tell me this makes it so much easier for me and less heart breaking for you. As you know spring break just started and there is one place I always wanted to go to. That place is Hange Land. The best amusement park in the world! The craziest roller coaster in the world the Hanjinator is there. It has been my dream to ride that beast since I was a kid. That would be the best birthday present you can give me! As for Christmas, I won’t let you buy your way out of that one. I want gifts from the heart for that holiday!”  


Armin grinned and thought ‘Thank you Aunt Hange.’ “Well Eren I can grant your wish ten times better than you ever requested. This is because Hange Zoe the owner of Hange land, is my most beloved Aunt.”

Both Eren and Mikasa coughed and said “Wait you mean the Hange is your Aunt?!”  


Armin tapped on the window behind him and it open to reveal Pixis. “Pixis do you have a picture of me and Aunt Hange?”  


Pixis handed Armin a picture and he gave the picture to Eren. The window shut as Eren looked at the photo with both Armin and Hange in it. Armin folded his hands together and said “Getting you into Hange Land will be easy enough. All I need to do is invite them to tag us. Also, Eren you will get to meet them tomorrow.”  


Armin’s eyes were shining with excitement. Eren could easily tell how much Armin loved is Aunt. “So, huh, Armin. How soon can you get us to Hange Land?”  


Armin pulled out his phone and said “Monday if you wanted to. I mean I don’t single handedly run a company by myself, so I can pretty much just go and do whatever I want. And Hange Land is so big that even with the ultimate deluxe pass it takes three days to ride all the rides. Of course, I’ll have to talk to Hange first but that will be easy. So, how many people will you want to bring?”  


Eren put his hand on his chin and said “Mikasa, Dad, Isabelle and Farlan if they can get off, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and maybe some of dad’s friends.”  


“Ok, well you can work that out tonight and just tell me tomorrow.”  


Eren looked up at Armin and asked “So, why do you call Pixis your Drunkler?”  


Armin laughed and said “Because Pixis is always drunk. I swear he only sobers up if I asked him too.”  


Just then the Limo pulled into the drive way leading to the Kristen Family Mansion. The Limo pulled to mansion and stopped. Pixis got out and walked to the back door and opened the door. Mikasa climbed out followed by Eren. Jean walked out the mansion and said “You guys look good exiting a Limo. So, I guess you sold off your old man to get it. Geesh, you guys should have bought better clothes as well.”  


Before Eren can give a comeback to Jean, Armin got out the Limo and said “I own the Limo. The names Armin Smith. I am Eren’s new boyfriend.”  


Jean whistled and said “Damn Eren, you scored big time. When I first heard about him I thought he was your type of dirt bag. Shit, I guess I owe Marco and Connie twenty dollars each. Follow me guys everybody is at the pool. Eren did you have Armin bring a swimsuit?”  


Armin held out his hand and caught a bag thrown by Pixis. “Yes Jean, Eren reminded me to bring a swimsuit. My boyfriend would never forget to tell me such an important detail.”  


Eren look at Armin with a smile and said “Yes, I would never forget such an important detail.”  


‘I totally forgot. We keep a set of swim suits here but Armin doesn’t have any here. It’s a good thing he already had one ready.’ Thought Eren.


	6. Horse, Jesus, and the clowns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back.

‘Eren totally forgot to tell me.’ Thought Armin as he walked up the steps behind Eren, Jean and Mikasa.

Armin then turned and yelled out at Pixis “I’ll call you when we are ready to leave. As for the limo, we may or may not need a bigger one when you come back.”  
Pixis turned and walked away waving as he climbed back into the limo as it drove off.

Entering through the big door they entered a large lobby. Several pictures of Jean and his siblings lined the walls of the lobby. Armin couldn’t help but at everything. Jean turn back and saw the dazed Armin looking around and yelled out “Pretty impressive right. My parents love to show off everything they love.”

Armin turned to look back at Jean and said “Hmmm… It’s cool. Not impressive. One rich guy I meat with had a golden fountain in his lobby. Another had a peacock. So, no I am not really impressed.”

Jean looked flabbergasted. He turned and put his hands in his pockets and said to Eren, “Your boyfriend has pretty high standards, doesn’t he?” 

Eren laughed while rubbing the back of his and said “Not really. I mean he let me be his boyfriend. That’s aiming low if I say so myself. Even though I am a super-hot and popular guy.”

Jean laughed as he walked through a door in the back of the lobby and said “Touché. So Eren your birthday is coming up and I was wondering what you wanted to do this year. We can always go to one of the amusement parks my parents own?”

Eren smiled and put his hand on Jean’s shoulder and said, “This year we are going to Hange Land for my birthday.”

Jean froze for a second and said “Sorry Eren I didn’t hear you correctly. Did just say we are going to Hange Land for your birthday?”

Eren nodded with a smile “Ya, Armin said he could get us in. He said that his Aunt is Hange Zoe, the owner of the Theme park.”

Jean turned and started walking and said, “In the first five minutes that I meat that bastard he has already proven himself better than me twice.”

Mikasa laughed and said, “That is not exactly hard to do Jean. Also, he beat your strength record. His abs are also better than yours as well. He is also smarter than you. He is hotter and cuter than you. If you were thinking of competing against him, you already lost badly. Then only thing you have him beat at is that he is not a horse.”

Jean’s face turned red and he yelled out, “I am not a horse Mikasa! I have been your guys friend since we were children! I have helped you guys repeatedly!” 

Mikasa laughed and said, “You got him beat there. So are we going to go swimming or are we all going to stand here and look good.”

Armin walked up said “Now that you mention it Mikasa, I have seen Jean before. Ya, I saw him at the state fair. He won the best horse award. Oh Shit!”

Armin ducked as Jean’s fist shot over his head. Jean’s face was complete red now. “I AM NOT A FUCKING HORSE ARMIN!!!”

Armin laughed and hid behind Mikasa and said, “Now, now Jean play nice. I don’t want the material to get ruined. Besides it rude manners to punch your best friend’s delicate boyfriend on the first meeting.”

Jean turned and started walking again, “Your right Armin. I’ll punch you in the stomach on the second meeting. Now then this is my beautiful indoor pool.”

The pool was a nice size. It was bigger than most pool rooms that you would find in hotels, and it had several waterfalls constantly feeding water into it. Marco sat on the side of the pool while Ymir, Connie, and Sasha played in the water.

Eren and Mikasa walked over to a cabinet and pulled out their swimsuits and towels. Marco turned and stood up and walked over to Jean and said, “Is everything OK Jean, I heard yelling in the halls?”

Jean smiled and said, “Everything is fine Marco. Eren’s new boyfriend over there was just playing around with me that’s all.”

Marco walked past jean and walked up to Armin and said, “So, you’re the mystery boy that Eren wouldn’t shut up about. Eren kept showing us pictures, but never introduced us too, saying that we might scare off his catch of the century. I got to say though, those pictures did not do you enough justice. Oh! I forgot my name is Marco and I am jean’s boyfriend. Here let me take your bag and I’ll show to the changing room. We don’t want your suit to get wet.”

Armin smiled and handed his bag to Marco. Marco than walked out of the pool room with Armin in tow. Jean pulled off his shirt and jumped into the pool. Sasha, Connie, and Ymir made their way over to Jean and Sasha excitability yelled out, “Was that him?! Was that Eren’s boyfriend that I just saw?!” 

Connie laughed and said, “That’s impossible Sasha. Eren couldn’t score someone that hot even if he set them on fire. It must be one of Jean’s super rich elite asshole friends.”

Ymir shook her head and said, “No you twit. That must be Eren’s boyfriend. If he wasn’t than my bother would still be by the pool. We are rich too you know. Sure, not filthy rich like jean, but still rich enough to hang with the arrogant upper-class. I have seen all the pricks and asshole’s jean has associated himself with and that boy is not one of them. No, that boy there goes beyond the normal assholery of the rich society. He has mastered the arts of advanced assholery. Look at jean’s face. It is red with anger. Jean has mastered normal assholery so, that means to piss jean off you must be an advanced asshole to do so. Another example is that he wore a suit to a pool day. If that doesn’t scream dickey than slap my face off and shove it up my asshole.”

Sasha looked at Ymir and asked “But, we made Jean mad before, does that make us advanced assholes?”

Ymir laughed and said “No Sasha it doesn’t make you an advanced asshole. It makes you a dumbass. You are an inferior person making jean mad and that boy is a superior making Jean mad. The differaence is that the boy can do something that we can’t, and that is that he can damage Jean’s pride. So, by the laws of society that boy is now the leader of our small group and Jean is just another inferior like us. I mean look at him moan and groan. Clearly, he has already been out classed by that boy. Hold on tight you two, I don’t want to lose you to that cute, huggable, hell monster that Eren dares call his boyfriend.”

Jean laughed and said, “Wow Ymir, you made society make sense. But, your right Ymir, Armin is now the leader of the group, and that means that by default that makes Eren the co-group leader. By dating someone of higher rank of you, you also gain their rank. It also makes you their super bitch, but the return is far greater than the cost.”

Eren ran and jumped into the pool and swam over to jean and asked, “So who is a super-bitch?”

Connie looked at Eren and said, “Well since you are Armin’s boyfriend, and since he is the high upper-class of society and you are in the low middleclass, you are Armin’s bitch.”  
Connie and Sasha nodded while Eren looked flabbergasted. Eren finally regained his composure and said, “Well look at that tweedle dumb can make sense after all. And so, what if I am a bitch now. It beats having to wave my bare ass in other people’s faces for cash.”

Mikasa having just entered the pool swam and said, “Anything beats that Eren. Although I wonder if Armin would be willing to give us a lap dance. That soft hot ass brushing … blub blub blu..”

Eren released his hand so that Mikasa could resurface and then he turned and yelled at her, “Armin is not giving anyone but me a lap dance! Second, quit chancing after my boyfriend! He’s my porno material, not yours! Blub. Blub. Blub.”

Jean pushed both Eren and Mikasa under the water and yelled out, “Enough, there is no way that baby face kid is… Damn. He is hot.”

At that point both Armin and Marco returned to the pool room. Connie and Sasha both let out whistles and Ymir said, “If I wasn’t gay, I’d ride that all day.”

Armin shook his head his ponytail shaking side to side and asked Marco, “Are these guys always like this?”

In which Marco replied by saying “They are always like this. All right guys time to put the indecency away. We are not barn animals. Show some human manners. I get he’s hot. I am hot too. Jean and Eren are also just as hot as I am. The point is we are all good looking except for Connie. So, stop behaving like heathens and let’s have some fun.”  
_________________________________________________________________________

Annoying Narrator

After Marco’s inspiring speech the group played in the pool for hours until it was time for everyone to go home. 

I will now fuck off.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Hange’s place. 8 P.M.

Looking down at their phone Hange called Armin. After a few rings, Armin picked up and said, “Hi Hange. What do you need?”

Hange looked down and said, “Spring break has just started, right?”

Armin laughed and said, “Yes it has Hange.”

Hange smiled and said “Do you want to go to Hangeland? I want to get away from work and I want to spend time with my nephew.”

Armin laughed and said “About that Hange. Eren really wants to go to Hangeland for his birthday and he wants to bring all his friends with.”

Hange laughed and said “Of course he can bring them with. The more the merrier.”

Hange’s smile faded and they looked at the floor. “Armin”

“Yes Hange?”

“What… What do you think of your father? I want the truth.”

“I… I… I feel that he ignores me a lot. He never calls me. I must call him. And if I ever go home, he is never there. Why? Why are you asking me this Hange?”

“I punched your dad today.”

“You punched my dad? Why?”

“Because that asshole tried to pay to look after the kid that he should be spending time with.”

“So, you only want to take me to Hangeland because he is paying you?”

“What?! No, No, No! That’s not what I meant sweetheart. What I meant to say is that even after my best efforts to try and convince your dad to spend more time with you, he just tried to pay me to spend more time with you. So, I punched him in face and now I am going on vacation. I really want to ride the Hanjinator, and well it’s been a while, so I thought why not invite Armin and his boyfriend with.”

“Ok, sure I’ll come with then. As for dad. What’s new. I told Levi that he loved me, but I swear the most time my dad has ever spent with me is five hours. And we both know how that ended up. Even for the summer break thing I only see him two hours a day. If he can’t bother to hang out with me then why should he bother to have other people do it for him. I’ll see you tomorrow at McDonalds Hange.”

Armin hung up and Hange was left to stare at their phone. They dropped the phone and looked down at the ground and said “Erwin I wish you would pull your head out of your and fix the mess you made. I know you can love. Why can’t you just show it?”

Hange’s head shot up and she stood up. “That’s it! I have a plan. I will only have that week but if it works maybe that ass will finally show baby the fatherly love he deserves.”

Chapter End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No guarantees on when the next chapter will come out. But I am working on it.  
> 10 chapters until the meeting. Enjoy the happy while it lasts.


End file.
